Good puppy!
by Kagamix
Summary: Kaito wakes up with dog ears and a tail so the Vocaloids decide to keep Kaito as their new puppy! Cryptonloids x Kaito
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

I've had this idea for a while and decided to finally write it! The first few chapters will be pretty tame, but it will come around to being nsfw which is why it has an M rating on it.

This fic will include lots of pet play so if you don't like that I suggest not reading it lol

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Kaito stared in his mirror with disbelief. Dog ears were on the top of his head, floppy, fluffy, dog ears. He turned around and looked at the fully functioning tail too. He could move it left and right. It looked like one a shiba inu would have. This was freaky.

Kaito covered his head with his hands, slumping down in front of his mirror. He couldn't let the others see him like this. He needed to hide them as soon as possible. Kaito stood up and opened some of his dresser drawers looking for a hat, or something to cover his head.

Since he didn't have anything like that, he took the scarf which was wrapped around his neck and tightened it around his head and making a knot under his chin. "Perfect!" Kaito huffed proudly. The tail was no problem! All he had to do was wear his regular clothes! His coat was long enough that it would cover it!

Kaito went to his closet and grabbed the nearest coat; they all looked the same so it wasn't an issue. He put it on, and went to look in the mirror.

He looked ridiculous; also the tail was obviously protruding from the back and still completely noticeable. Kaito let out a groan of annoyance. Kaito removed his coat with a sigh, letting it fall to the floor. He then adjusted his scarf to fit back around his neck.

'Perhaps only I can see them. Once I go out to have breakfast the others won't notice a thing!' Kaito thought. Although Kaito had doubted that thought, he didn't really have much else to do. If he were to stay in his room all day eventually the others would come and check on him.

Kaito made his way to his door slowly. He held the door knob in his hand for several moments taking a few deep breaths. He was nervous. The twins will surely make fun of him. Meiko will probably pull on his tail. Miku might have a bit of concern, or perhaps laugh at how silly it looked. Luka might try and think of a way to fix it, which would be nice but she'll be touching and prodding and...yep this will more or less be how it will all go down.

Kaito turned the door knob slowly, opening the door without a sound. He peeked out into the halls. He had spent quite a bit of time in his room; they must all be having breakfast. He let out a shaky breath as he stepped out into the hall. He noticed his 'tail' was waving back and forth slowly. How embarrassing.

Kaito treaded down the hall, his stomach doing flips. His steps were slow and heavy as he made his way down the stairs. The kitchen and dining table were right around the corner from where he stood on the final stair step. He made another, slightly heavier sigh and walked right in, his eyes closed; he didn't want to see their expression right away.

"G-Good morning everyone!" He said in his usual demeanor. He heard a gasp from Miku, laughter from the twins, and Meiko saying "What the hell took you so- oh..."

He opened his eyes slowly, his face felt heated. Meiko was already standing in front of him. "Oi, what are these?" Meiko asked as she tugged on his right ear. "O-ow... I don't know..." Kaito said as he backed away from her. "Haha! Kaito what have you done to get you in this situation this time?" Miku asked, her laughter ringing in Kaito's ears. Kaito looked away from them shamefully, it was awful.

"I guess it didn't work after all, not completely anyway! You were supposed to be a full on dog Kaito-nii!" Rin exclaimed. 'Wait, huh? A full dog?' Kaito thought. "W-what do you mean?" Kaito asked as Rin stood. "Ah, well you see I was working on making some type of pill to turn people into actual animals for comedic reasons! I decided to make you my test subject; secretly of course!" Rin said with pride in her eyes.

"Rin! Why! I mean- look at me! I want to turn back right now!" Kaito cried as he made his way to Rin who was chuckling in her hand. "I can't do that I don't have an antidote yet! You're just going to have to stay like that until I make one!" She laughed her usual boisterous laugh, Len was giggling too. He must've had something to do with this as well.

Kaito's hands trembled in anger. How could she! And to not have an antidote yet he was going to be stuck like this! He suddenly felt a pull on his tail "Ah! Hey!" he turned to look at the culprit, it was Luka. "Hmmm, quite interesting... Kaito can you move it on your own will?" She asked her face full of curiosity. "K-kind of..." he admitted. She nodded and sat back down in her seat to finish her breakfast.

"I think it's cute! You can be our new puppy!" Miku said excitedly. "Puppy huh? That doesn't sound like a bad idea" Meiko said with a very smug looking grin. "Bark Kaito! Come on boy!" Len teased. "I-I'm not a dog!" Kaito yelled. "Kaito, if you don't bark you're not going to be able to eat breakfast with us." Meiko said. Kaito was stunned; they were all against him except for... "L-Luka..." Kaito looked at her with hope filled eyes; maybe she will get him out of this situation.

Luka looked up from her plate to look at Kaito in the eyes. "You should listen to your owners Kaito, or else we might have to take you to the pound." Luka stated simply, her gaze returning to her breakfast. Kaito felt his heart sink.

"Come on! Bark!" Rin commanded a big smile on her face. Kaito looked down at his hands which were clasped together in front of him. "W-woof..." He mumbled. "Yay! Again again!" Miku shouted. "Woof woof..." Kaito said a bit more clearly. He felt humiliated.

"That's a good boy!" Rin said as she pet Kaito on his head. Kaito couldn't look at her. "Very good Kaito! You can have your breakfast now-ah actually wait a minute." Meiko opened up the pantry towards the back door. The Vocaloids watched as she fumbled around for a moment before bringing out a bright red dog bowl.

"It's a bit dirty but with a bit of washing I think it'll be suitable!" Meiko said as she took it to the sink to wash it. "I- you are not going to make me eat out of that right?" Kaito felt like he could cry. Meiko looked at him as if he was out of his mind "Uh yeah, what else do you expect a dog to eat from; a plate?" Rin and Len tried to cover their laughter with their hands.

Kaito let out a whimper in defeat as he watched Meiko dry the bowl and place some eggs and toast into it. He stood waiting; all the others had already sat back down and halfway finished their breakfast. Meiko put the dish on the floor "Breakfast is served!" she announced. Kaito looked at it with distaste. "I can eat at the table you know." He said as he went to pick the bowl up. "No no no Kaito! Dogs eat on the floor, have you ever seen one pull out a seat and eat at the table before? I haven't." Len said as he watched Kaito pick up his dog bowl.

Kaito looked down at the floor. It wasn't dirty or anything. He knelt down; his face was once again red. He didn't have to eat, but he was really hungry. He placed the bowl back down. Kaito stared at it for a while before taking his hands and picking off a piece of toast to put inside his mouth. It was good. He started to pick off another piece when Miku had taken notice.

"Hey! Dogs don't eat with their hands!" She scolded. "B-but how else am I supposed to eat it?!" Kaito cried; he was frustrated. All of this was way over the top. "You eat with your mouth like all dogs do." Luka said without looking up. Kaito felt tears welling up in his eyes.

He placed his palms onto the floor so that way he was on his hands and knees. He bent his elbows so he could have his mouth near his food. Kaito opened his mouth and grabbed the corner of his toast with his teeth. He gnawed on it to tear a piece off from the whole piece of bread.

"That's better!" Miku said with a content sigh. Kaito tried his hardest not to cry, but a tear made its way down his cheek anyway. Kaito continued to finish off his breakfast like this; it was hard, and awkward. He managed to eat a majority of it, save for a few stubborn pieces which he couldn't grab with his teeth. He thought about using his tongue to pick them up, but heavily decided against it.

Most of the others had already finished eating, but still stayed in the kitchen, talking. Meiko was heading to the sink to take her plate back, but stopped and stood next to Kaito. "You done with that?" She asked him. Kaito nodded and Meiko knelt down to pick it up

"Thank you." Kaito had muttered bitterly. Meiko placed the bowl on top of her plate. She used her free hand and held it out in front of Kaito. He looked at it questioningly, and then looked at Meiko for an explanation. She placed the back of her hand in front of Kaito's mouth. Kaito instinctively moved his head back. "You're supposed to lick my hand. That's how dogs show appreciation to their owners." She stated.

Kaito eyebrows furrowed. This was way too much. He began to try and stand up, "If you don't lick my hand I'll make sure no one feeds you ice cream for a whole week." she warned. This caused Kaito's eyes to widen. For a whole week? He wouldn't live that long without ice cream. Meiko was truly a monster.

Meiko placed the back of her hand in front of his mouth once again. Kaito closed his eyes and opened his mouth to place his tongue on her hand. He lapped at it slowly, it tasted like his own flesh would. He felt his own saliva from her hand on his tongue every time he licked.

Meiko withdrew her hand when she was satisfied. "Good doggy!" She praised him and took the same hand to scratch behind his ears."Mmm..." Kaito made a small sound. It felt good. His tail began to wag on its own accord. She stopped petting him and made her way to the sink. Kaito strangely longed for her touches. It had felt nice, very nice. And being praised like that made a new feeling bubble up in his chest. It was strange.

"Hey, I think we should go to the pet store to get some things for our new dog! What do you guys think?" Miku's cheerful voice piped up. Rin stood up from her seat, "I'll go get my shoes!" she shouted as she ran towards the shoe cubby near the front door. "W-what kinds of things?" Kaito asked, he had a feeling none of this would end well for him. "Oh you know, dog toys, maybe a dog bed, and a collar perhaps." Miku said, the last line bringing a small smile to her face.

Kaito groaned. He got up from the floor to his feet. Coming out here was a bad idea. He began to head towards the stairs when he heard Len calling after him. "You can't go upstairs while we're gone; you have to guard the house!" Kaito stopped walking and turned to head towards the living room instead.

He plopped onto the sofa. He was irritated. He couldn't believe that they were treating him this way. All because of what Rin had done. He glanced over to see she was still tying her shoes. Once she had them tied she stood up and ran back into the dining room.

Eventually the other Vocaloids were heading for the door. Kaito had somewhat absorbed his attention towards the T.V. "Now be good! Don't tear up anything while we're gone!" Rin stated as she walked behind the others out the door. Kaito could hear them chatting through the door, he heard it lock and then they were gone.

For the first time today Kaito felt relief. He sank deeper into the sofa and began to drift into a slightly peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Haha I would've worked on this part yesterday had my dad not stayed home from work.

Well, never the less it got done today. It's kind of short because all my ideas are for later in the story if you get what I mean.

Also thank you for the review SteelDolls! You're the best! -clicks tongue-

* * *

Kaito woke with a jolt and a tug to his right ear. It wasn't a gentle tug either. "Hey! Wake up! We're home!" It was Rin. Kaito scowled at her and brought a hand up to rub his ear.

Miku plopped on the couch besides him. In her hands was a plastic bag, the label of the pet store they had visited was on it.

"Don't you want to see what we bought you?" Miku asked a big smile was sprawled across her face. "Not especially." Kaito said honestly.

If anything Miku was probably a billion times more excited just to give whatever was in the bag to Kaito than he was to receive it. "Too bad!" by this time the others were all in the living room, except Luka.

Kaito curiously looked over his shoulder to see her heading upstairs. He noticed her holding a black bag before she had gotten out of Kaito's range of sight. She must have bought something for herself while they were out.

"So what do you think Kaito!? Isn't this just perfect?" Meiko said, snapping his attention back to the others. In her hands was a large, beige colored dog bed. She knelt down and placed it on the floor. She patted on its center. "Come on try it out!" Meiko encouraged.

Kaito stood and knelt beside Meiko. He ran his hand across it. It was very soft. "I have my own bed already you know." Kaito decided to inform her as if she didn't already know. "Hm isn't this one much better though? I mean look its big and soft and very comfy! The employee even said it was a good choice!" Meiko patted on it again.

Kaito looked at it then back at Meiko's hope filled eyes. He sighed and crawled onto the bed, sitting on it with a huff. "Ah! Good boy!" Len, who was standing nearby bent down to give Kaito a pat on the head.

"It's comfy right?" Miku asked. Kaito shifted a bit. "A little, but not enough for me to sleep on it every night." Meiko frowned at that. "You're going to have to sleep on it! You aren't allowed to sleep on the furniture anymore and that's final!" Kaito gaped. "B-but you can't do that! I'm not a dog!" he protested. "Not a dog? Look at you! You look just like one, you have the ears, tail, personality, everything!" Meiko boasted.

"Enough of that! Here, there's something else we got you!" Miku said as she sat in front of Kaito on her knees so they we're about eye level. "Close your eyes." She commanded. Kaito did as he was told and waited patiently, he didn't know if he should hold out his hands or not but did so anyway. He heard the crinkle of plastic.

He felt a little anxious about what it was; his tail began to wag on its own from the feeling. "Hehe are you excited?" Rin teased. Kaito's eyebrows furrowed but went up in curiosity as he felt something being put around his neck.

He knew immediately what it was. "Okay! Open them!" Miku hummed. Kaito opened his eyes as he was told to. He pulled on the collar around his neck just enough to see the color of it. It was bright blue; it had a name tag on it even. He couldn't bend his neck enough to look at it though. "W-what does it say...?" Kaito dared to ask. "It say O!" Len spelled it out for him. Kaito grimaced. They really, REALLY went all out on this.

Len slipped his index finger around it, pulling Kaito's head slightly towards where he stood. "It looks nice doesn't it Rin?" He asked his sister, admiring how the blue collar contrasted against Kaito's porcelain skin. "Yes it does! It looks so pretty!" Rin cooed, she reached a hand over to scratch behind his ears.

Kaito blushed from the sudden attention he was getting. He didn't notice himself nuzzling against Rin's hand. "We got you a few other things as well!" Miku chimed in causing Kaito to focus his gaze onto her instead of the twins.

She pulled out a few new dog bowls, varying in size and color. Miku began to explain the purpose to each one. The blue was for water, the large red one was for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and then the green for deserts.

Although Miku was very enthusiastic and happy when talking about them, Kaito felt incredibly sad. He didn't exactly like the idea of having live this way from now on, but on the same note he didn't exactly hate it either. In all honesty, he kind of enjoyed the new found attention he was receiving.

While Miku was still talking about the bowls, Rin dug into the bag and pulled out a long blue leash complimentary to the collar Kaito had on. "Look, we can take you for walks too!" Rin said as she clipped the leash to Kaito's collar. He made a noise in protest although it didn't do anything to stop Rin from doing what she had already done.

She gave a rough pull on it causing Kaito to jerk forward; a whine escaped his lips from the force. "See it's perfect for if you try and stray off or something!" Rin stated. She unclipped it, as quickly as she had clipped it onto him. "That's for another time though, you aren't completely trained yet! You have to earn the privilege by being a good pet!"

Kaito thought deep down, maybe if he misbehaved he wouldn't have to go through the humiliation of being 'walked' by Rin. He wasn't exactly what would be considered misbehaving though.

"Did you like our gifts Kaito?" Miku asked, her eyes filled with some type of hope. Kaito glanced at Rin, whose eyes also sparked with that same twinkle Miku's had; Meiko and Len as well.

They were hoping for a good answer. Kaito really hated when they gave him the puppy dog eyes. He would hate to lie and say yes, if anything the so called 'gifts' were nothing short of embarrassing.

"Y-yes, I loved them thank you very much." Kaito had swallowed up as much of his pride as possible to stutter out those simple words. Their smiles grew enormously. Kaito himself smiled at that.

"How did I teach you to say thank you Kaito?" Meiko reminded him. There went Kaito's few seconds of happiness. Meiko reached over to grab Miku's hand bringing it in front of Kaito's face.

Kaito felt like his whole body was on fire. It wasn't just him and Meiko, the others we're watching and now it was Miku's hand in front of him. He didn't exactly feel it in himself to refuse, unsure of the consequences.

Kaito slowly leaned in; he licked a long stripe from her middle knuckle to right below where her hand was bent. He repeated the action about four times before Meiko moved Miku's hand away.

He looked at Miku's face, which was probably as red as his own was. He wondered if it had embarrassed her. "G-good boy Kaito!" Miku spluttered. She began to pet Kaito vigorously. "Very good!" She sounded proud. It made Kaito happy that he had made her proud of him for doing something so simple.

"Not fair! Me too!" Rin whined and placed the back of her hand against the side of Kaito's mouth.

"M-me too!" Len chimed in as he too, placed his hand alongside his sister's. Kaito looked at their hands. He withdrew his tongue and licked Rin's thumb, moving towards the actual hand. Just like with Miku's he gave a few long licks, but this time it was from the joint in her thumb to the side of her wrist.

After a while he turned his attention to Len's hand, doing the same but with his pinky instead. Once he was finished, they both had a similar look to Miku's on their face. It was a strange look that Kaito couldn't really decipher. Did they dislike it, or did they like it?

"You've been very good today Kaito! I think you'll be getting a good reward tonight!" Meiko proposed. "Yeah! You've been very good! I think he deserves a reward as well!" Rin agreed. Kaito liked that idea. His tail began to wag in excitement for what it could possibly be.


End file.
